Wes Magee
Wes Magee (born July 1939) is a Scottish poet and children's author. Life Magee was born in Greenock, Scotland. He left school at 16 and worked as a bank clerk, then did National Service as an Army Intelligence Officer in West Germany. Afterwards he took a teacher training course at the University of London, when he began contributing poetry to magazines and also edited a literary magazine of his own, Prism.Wes Magee, Biography, Salt Authors, Salt Publishing. Web, Feb. 8, 2014. In 1972 he appeared in Faber & Faber's Poetry Introduction series, followed by the publication of his first collection, Urban Gorilla. He has since published 6 collections of poetry for adults, and more than 90 books for children including poetry, fiction, plays, picture books, and anthologies. He was a visiting Professor at Rollins College in Florida. He lives in the hamlet of Thorgill, on the North Yorkshire Moors. Magee performs poetry shows in schools around the UK. Tours have also included Germany, Northern Ireland, Isle of Man and Guernsey. His poems for children have been featured in the Cbeebies series Poetry Pie. Quotes "Poetry is two four-letter words... hard work!"Wes Magee (b. 1939), The Poetry Archive. Web, Feb. 8, 2012. Recognition *''Urban Gorilla'' won the New Poets Award in 1972. *The Blackstaff Collection No Man's Land was a recommendation of the Poetry Book Society in 1978. *''The Very Best of Wes Magee'', a selection of poems for children, won the Children's Poetry Bookshelf Award for 2002.Maria C. Collins, "Famous Children's Authors from Scotland, UK," Humanities: 360, November 16, 2012, Helium, Inc. Web, Feb. 8, 2014. Publications Poetry *''Postcard from a Long Way Off'' (pamphlet). Portrush, NI: Ulsterman, 1969. *''The Radish: A poem'' (pamphlet). Frensham, Surrey, UK: Sceptre, 1970. *''Poetry Introduction 2''. London: Faber_&_Faber, 1970. *''Urban Gorilla''. Leeds, UK: School of English, Leeds University, 1971. *''No Man's Land''. Belfast: Blackstaff Press 1978. *''A Dark Age''. Dundonald, NI: Blackstaff Press 1981. *''Flesh or Money''. Todmorden, Lancashire, UK: Littlewood, 1990. *''Starfall: Winter poems''. Toppesfield, UK: Happy Dragons' Press, 2005. *''Joyriding!'' London: Salt Publishing, 2009. Juvenile *''Reptile Rhymes'' (illustrated by Peter Barnfield). Bristol, UK: Xenia Press, 1977. *''Oliver, the Daring Birdman''. London: Longman, 1978. *''The Space Beasts: A set of poems for children''. Maidstone, Kent, UK: Kent County Library, 1979. *''Morning Break, and other poems''. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1988. *''A Christmas Stocking: A collection of Christmastide poems for children''. London: Cassell, 1988. *''The Witch's Brew, and other poems''. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1989. *''Collecting Leaves''. London: Nelson, 1992. *''Poetry by Wes Magee''. Leamington Spa, UK: Scholastic, 1992. *''The Legend of the Ragged Boy''. London: Andersen Press, 1992; New York: Arcade, 1992. *''The Working Children'' (illustrated by Kate Aldous). Aylesbury, UK: Ginn, 1993. *''The Scribblers of Scumbagg School''. London: Orchard, 1993. *''The Spook Spotters of Scumbagg School''. London: Orchard, 1996. *''Sports Day at Scumbagg School''. London: Orchard, 1997. *''A Story from China'' (illustrated by Rhian Nest-James). Ginn, 1999. *''The Boneyard Rap, and other poems'' (illustrated by Keith Brumpton). London: Hodder Wayland 2000. *''The Phantom's Fang-Tastic Show''. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2000. *''The Fantastic Four at Frog Farm''. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2000. *''The Very Best of Wes Magee: A book of poems'' (illustrated by Sally Kindberg). London: Macmillan, 2001. *''The Winterworld War'' (illustrated by Anthony Lewis). Edinburgh: Barrington Stoke, 2002. *''Stroke the Cat: A collection of poems''. London: QED, 2004. **published in U.S. as Pet the Cat: A collection of poems. Irvine, CA: QED, 2004. *''Little Dragon'' (illustrated by Sarah Warburton). Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2004; Sea Girt, NJ: Dingle, 2007. *''Who Likes Pancakes?'' London & Laguna Hills, CA: QED, 2005. *''The Three Billy Goats Gruff'' (illustrated by Julian Burnett). London: Franklin Watts, 2007. *''Blue, Where are You?. Dublin: O'Brien, 2007. *''Pussycat, Pussycat & Little Bird, Little Bird (illustrated by Beccy Blake). London: Franklin Watts, 2009. *''Row, Row, Row Your Boat & Ride, Ride, Ride Your Bike'' (illustrated by Marina LeRay). London: Franklin Watts, 2010; New York: Crabtree, 2013. *''Itsy Bitsy Spider & Itsy Bitsy Beetle'' (illustrated by Tomislav Zlatic). New York & St. Catharines, ON: Crabtree, 2012. *''Here Come the Creatures''. London: Frances Lincoln, 2013. Edited *''The Puffin Book of Christmas Poems''. London: Puffin, 1990. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Wes Magee, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 29, 2014. Audio / video *''Wes Magee: Reading from his poems''. London: Poetry Archive, 2005. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *[http://www.saltpublishing.com/shop/proddetail.php?prod=9781844714827 selection from Joyriding!] (.PDF) ;Audio / video *Wes Magee (b. 1939) at The Poetry Archive *Wes Magee at YouTube ;About *Wes Magee at Salt Publishing *Wes Magee Official website Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:Scottish poets Category:Scottish children's writers Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Children's poets